Talk:Skull of Corruption (Skyrim)/Archive 1
I used to like the old Skull of Corruption. Now even when it is powered with dreams, it sucks in my opinion. 50 points sadly isn't even enough to take down half a Bandit Thung's health on my part. :( Why Bethesda, why?!Idk000000 (talk) 02:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I bought a house in Whiterun and funrished it. I put the Skull of Corruption on the weapon rack in the living room. I left the house and reentered and the Skull of Corruption disapeared and I cant find it anywhere. The weapon is probably somewhere on the floor or got kicked around. It falls through display cases, off of weapon racks and off of the wall racks. If left alone on the floor long enough it might have also fallen through said floor unfortunately.Misfit119 (talk) This bears some significant resemblance to the Headmaster's Charge from World of Warcraft. I'm wondering if it was deliberate? So I didn't kill the guy to get the Skull of Corruption, and even though this wiki says that I can still get the Oblivion Walker trophy, I can't, because on the Daedric Artifacts page it says that the Oghma Infinium doesn't count, so someone needs to fix that. 16:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) You can still get the achievement without the skull you need to get the ring of hircine by killing the hunters in Ill Met by Moonlight then kill Sinding and take his skin to get the savior's hide so you still have 15 daedric artifacts The 50 points of damage are quite decent, as them seem not be resisted ever, so any foe that is imune to magic or you cant damage with your weapons can be harmed by using the skull... Is this true, that you can disenchant the skull of corruption? what can you use the enchantment for? I was watching one of my favorite Youtubers, GameSocietyPimps. They had the Skull of Corruption on a weapon rack on the wall in their Hearthfire home, and they used Sanguine's Rose to summon a Daedra companion. The companion ran up to the Skull of Corruption and stole it off of the wall. Is this something that they staged or something legitimately in the game? 19:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Bugs I have combined all bugs related to unstable physics of this item pertaining to glitches with placing this item in a home and made more of a general warning. Please do not include any bugs that my edit does not cover. Thanks. Ddsd567 (talk) 07:30, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Well... Not to mention that the quest to get the Skull of Corruption in Skyrim and the staff itself are like the hub of all major glitches in Skyrim. The quest can freeze up your system and corrupt save files if on console and the staff itself doesn't like to stay put in weapon racks. I assume altogether just to not even bother. It seems like a fun item to have and it would complete my collection of daedric items, but every time I even try to get it, my system freezes, so not that helpful to me. Besides, I don't quite like the idea of all my hard work going to waste with file corruption. Overall, it's a nope for me... 04:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Benjamin Bug needs confirmation: PS3 hang when staff equipped Can anyone else confirm this bug? * If the Dragonborn has the staff equipped when exiting the temple, the loading screen may freeze and go into an infinite loading sequence. Only fix thus far has been to reset the system and load a previous save. Cubears (talk) 03:44, June 22, 2014 (UTC)